


Meeting Bucky

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel
Genre: Civil War (Marvel), Clint Barton's Farm, First Meetings, Gen, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, winterhawk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 05:00:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6315781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Team Cap arrives at their safe house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting Bucky

Clint was getting ready for bed, when he heard disturbance outside. He wondered who it was. Only few people knew about this place. 

Someone knocked on the front door. Clint took his gun and headed to the door.

He slowly opened it and saw a familiar face. 

It was Steve.

Clint opened the door fully to let him in. He was followed by Sam, Wanda and someone new but he knew this person. 

It was Bucky Barnes.

His soulmate.

"Hey, so I am guessing the negotiation did not go well?" asked Clint.

"Nope, they are blaming Bucky for what happened at the UN." said Sam.

Clint nodded and strode towards the metal armed assassin. 

He stuck his hand out. "Clint Barton." he introduced himself. 

Bucky looked at the hand and shook it. "Bucky Barnes, you are my soulmate." he said. 

"And you are mine." said Clint.

"Authorities are chasing us and we needed a safe place." said Steve.

"We can stay here tonight and we have to leave tomorrow." said Clint.

"Leave?" asked Wanda.

Clint nodded. "Tony and Natasha know of this place. They will look here." he said. 

"Where will we go?" asked Sam.

Clint smirked. "I have a hidden bunker no one knows about, not even Nat. We will go there tomorrow. You can call Scott and tell him the location tomorrow." he said. 

Sam nodded. "He really wants to meet you." he said. 

Clint smiled. He wants to meet him too.

Steve nodded. "Sounds good."

Clint smiled. "Get some sleep." he said. 

Steve dragged Sam to one of the guest rooms while Clint showed Wanda a second one.

"You don't mind sharing my bed, do you?" Clint asked Bucky.

Bucky smirked and shook his head. 

As Clint lay in Bucky's arms, he felt more calm and complete than ever.

He had finally met his soulmate.


End file.
